


I Drove All Night

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (2012), aidean - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aidan turner - Freeform, aidean, dean o'gorman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Aidan get in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drove All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This song inspired this work! : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=es_p_sa2wRA

Aidan’s hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel, even though he wasn’t driving. He had been sitting in his car for about ten minutes gripping the wheel and cursing to himself.  
He was having an internal conflict; “Should I go back?” “If I do, he won’t listen to me” “But if I don’t, he’ll think I don’t love him..” all these thoughts were buzzing through his tired mind.  
He slammed his hand onto the wheel and unintentionally beeped the horn. He was seething. Dean and him had gotten into a huge fight over something that now - thinking about it - was so stupid on Aidan’s part.  
“Fuuuuck!” he yelled, stretching out the “u”, as he slammed his head into the wheel, earning him another beep.  
A tear slipped from one of his chocolaty eyes when he remembered the look on Dean’s face as he stormed out.  
When he managed to calm himself some-what, he started thinking about everything.  
Him and Dean had fallen in love on the set of The Hobbit. It had started with meaningless flirting, that quickly turned into deep looks when no one was watching, which eventually become pointless, lingering touches here and there.  
After a few months of filming, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.  
They would sneak away from the set and kiss until they were out of breath. The best part was that no body seemed to notice. This pleased Aidan; “A secret relationship,” he would say to Dean, “I’ve always wanted one.” Dean would smile, but deep down, it wasn’t what he wanted.  
They continued sneaking off for quite some time. Hurried kisses when no one was looking, quick touches to pass the time until they were alone.  
But Dean hated having to hide his emotions. He was in love with Aidan, and he detested having to keep it bottled up for most of the time.  
So he confronted Aidan. And that’s how the fight started. 

Aidan straightened out in his leather car seat. He realized then what he had to do. He put the key in the ignition and started the long drive back to the set.

It was a good hour and a half drive back to the set. His hands were sweating the whole way there. As soon as he arrived where all their trailer’s were, he hesitated. “What if it’s too late?” he thought. Tears sprang into his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night.  
He quickly straightened himself out and walked around the corner to Dean’s trailer, the lights were out.  
Aidan tried the door, it was unlocked... maybe Dean left it like that intentionally? He crept inside as quietly as he could and closed the door behind him.  
He tripped over a few things, but eventually he made it to the back of the small trailer, where Dean’s bed was.  
Aidan couldn’t help but stand there and look at how beautiful Dean was in his sleep, even though it looked like he was having a bad dream.  
Aidan carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and brought his hand lightly to Dean’s face.  
Dean relaxed immediately, a small smile formed in place of the grimace.  
Aidan whimpered softly, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t. He brought his face down close to Dean’s, he felt his soft, sleepy breathing, and couldn’t resist kissing him.  
Dean awoke and jumped up in surprise.  
“You fucking asshole!” he yelped at Aidan, and then he sat back down in bed. “You actually had the nerve to come back..” he said, calmer, but mad none the less.  
Aidan had jumped when Dean did, so he sat back down on the bed again. He looked at Dean, who looked tired and heartbroken.  
Aidan ran his fingers through his curly hair and sighed.  
“Well?” Dean said. Aidan just looked at him hopelessly. He couldn’t find the right words to say.  
“Fuck, Aidan, just get out-”  “I love you,” Aidan said boldly, cutting Dean off.  
Dean just stared at him. Aidan had just broken his own rule; No saying “I love you”.  
“W-what?” Dean stammered.  
“I said I love you, you bloke.”  
And then they were kissing, lazily at first, then Dean pulled Aidan on top of him and their kisses became harder, filled with need. 

Not long after that they were naked and breathing each other’s names.  
“I.. mmm .. love you.. ahh .. too!” Dean moaned against Aidan’s neck.  
It didn’t last long, but they both knew that some stupid fight couldn’t keep them from loving each other. 

The next morning, Aidan awoke to sounds of the crew looking for Dean and him. He looked at the clock on the trailer wall. They had slept in.  
“Morning,” Dean mumbled from beside him. Aidan looked over at him and smiled, pulling him into his arms.  
Just then the trailer door burst open, and in came Martin and Peter.  
Dean froze and his smile faded, he looked at Aidan quickly, but Aidan just smiled at them. “Surprise! We’re together!” he shouted.  
“It’s about time!” Martin said with a laugh and walked out of the trailer. Peter laughed too, “Hurry your asses up!” and he was out the door.  
Dean was so shocked, “Aidan...” but he was silenced by Aidan’s soft lips meeting his own. “I drove all fucking night to get to you,” Aidan smiled down at his lover, “bastard, I love you, and I want the whole bloody world to know.” They kissed slowly and eventually got around to getting ready for a days work.

And - for lack of a better term - they lived happily ever after. 

 

 


End file.
